De manzanas y Nuevas amistades
by Natalie Longbottom
Summary: Glimmer merodeaba por los pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento bajo la luz de la tarde. Lo que no se espera es que otra chica de buenas intenciones la esté siguiendo. ¿Qué haran estas dos chicas una vez que se den cuenta de qué es la extraña máquina que se guarda bajo secreto?


**Disclamier:** sé que hablo por parte de Gea y parte mía cuando digo que nuestro nombre no es Suzanne, ni nuestro apellido Collins. Así que Los Juegos del Hambre no son nuestros, todo aquello es propiedad de sus dueños y este fic no se utiliza con fines de plagio o lucro. En contraparte, el WABAC es una máquina perteneciente a "Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman", película animada de DreamWorks Animation.

 **Advertencia:** What if…? ¿Qué pasaría si existiera un elemento de otro fandom en la trilogía?

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de enero" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".Basado en la temática de agosto: objetos de otros fandoms.

 **Distrito** 1 - **Distrito** 11

* * *

Los solitarios pasillos del Centro de Entrenamiento brillaron con la cabellera rubia de Glimmer, quien merodeaba bajo la luz taciturna del pasaje.

Se detuvo frente a una misteriosa habitación cuyo cartel rezaba «Sólo personal autorizado», mientras chasqueaba la lengua en señal de indiferencia.

Una cosa rara relucía en su interior. Glimmer no dudó en acercarse a esa máquina que parecía una manzana gigante, tan roja como el rubí de su abuela. «WABAC», decía en uno de los lados.

—¿Qué es eso? —Una vocecita surgió detrás de Glimmer.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una niña de piel, ojos y cabellos oscuros.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —Le cuestionó.

—Lo mismo que tú estás haciendo.

—¿Soportar a una niña blandengue que me hace preguntas como si le importara?

—No —respondió la pequeña—. Más bien ser curiosa en donde no debería.

—¿Y qué quieres aquí? —Glimmer espetó.

—Lo mismo que tú: saber qué es esa cosa —dijo la niña—. Dime Rue. Siempre es bueno hacer amigos.

—No me interesa, ya tengo amigos. ¡Fuera!

—Pues bien —comentó Rue—. Si lo que quieres es que me vaya de aquí y les diga a todos que estabas donde no deberías, haciendo cosas que no deberías y hablando con quien no deberías, entonces sí, me voy.

—¡Ya, ya! Seremos grandes amigas —terció Glimmer—. Ahora trata de no meterme en problemas mientras averiguo qué es esta cosa.

La rubia se aproximó al enorme objeto con rostro de manzana y, al suspirar frente a ella, una puerta se abrió.

—¡Es una máquina para viajar en el tiempo! —Rue exclamó en tanto extendía sus brazos para correr al interior.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, cerebrito?

—Porque sé leer —dijo—. En los controles de esta cosa hay un cartel bastante grande que dice «Máquina WABAC para viajar en el tiempo», ¿lo ves?

Era cierto: un cartel carmesí reposaba encima de los rígidos botones y palancas.

—Listo, ya sabemos qué hace. Ahora vámonos —Glimmer ordenó exacerbada ante la razón de Rue. Ésta se había sentado en la silla giratoria que yacía en el centro de la WABAC, mientras observaba sorprendida el resto de la máquina.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando ambas se destinaban a la salida, Glimmer tropezó con la base de la silla giratoria y, en su intento de no caer, presionó por accidente una serie de botones. La máquina se encendió y el suelo se contrajo en sacudidas violentas antes de estabilizarse por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —Rue le ayudó a levantarse.

—Como nunca —Glimmer respondió con un deje de amargura—. ¿Qué le está pasando a esta estúpida manzana gigante?

—¡Está viajando setenta y cinco años al pasado! —Rue sofocó su propio grito.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas todo?

—¡Esa pantalla indica que estamos viajando en el tiempo! —señaló la pequeña.

La superficie plana mostraba una cuenta regresiva: 35, 30, 25. Hasta que llegó a cero.

Glimmer y Rue sintieron que el hálito se les detenía en seco cuando miraron los edificios alzarse como reliquias a través de un imponente panorama.

—¡Recuerdo ese monumento! —Glimmer apuntó a una figura de mármol que se erguía bajo un puente—. Era una señal de advertencia para los rebeldes en los Días Oscuros.

Rue vio las ramas de los árboles serpentear como si hubieran cobrado vida propia y, sintiendo sus melenas oscuras paralizarse, percibió las llamas voraces que surgían de entre los aros de piedra en una de las edificaciones.

—¡Es una trampa! —Gritó la niña.

Pero antes de que pudieran presionar botón alguno, un estallido las alcanzó hasta cernirlas en una profunda oscuridad.


End file.
